vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raizen
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-B, likely higher | At least'' ''6-A, possibly higher Name: 'Toshin Raizen '''Origin: 'Yu Yu Hakusho '''Age: '''1000+ '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Youkai '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, skilled hand to hand combatant, mental possession, can shoot powerful blasts of Yoki Attack Potency: At least Country level+, likely higher (Can one shot Sensui who is a human with Lower Class S power) | At least Continent level+ (Had a Power Level superior to 20,000,000. It stated that Raizen in his prime years was more powerful than the combined might of Yomi, Mukuro, and his former friends in their prime years), possibly higher Speed: Massively Hypersonic (reacted to Yusuke's assaults with ease) | At least Massively Hypersonic Lifting Strength: At least Class P+ | Likely much higher Striking Strength: At least Class EJ+, likely higher (gave Sensui a beating while he was possessing Yusuke, and gave Yusuke a beating when they met) | At least Class ZJ+ 'via powerscaling, likely higher 'Durability: At least Country level+, likely higher (can tank Yusuke's assaults without damage) | At least Continent level+, possibly higher''' (All the other Upper S Class demons, including the other two kings and his own friends in their own primes are far inferior to him even in his weakened state) 'Stamina: '''Extremely high (endured for 700 years without food, weaker characters can fight for days or even weeks depending on the level of their opponent), much higher in his prime years. 'Range: '''Average human melee range, demonstrated that he can use a Yogun blast which should have a range of several dozen kilometers overall. '''Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: '''Skilled warrior. Has 1000+ years of experience as a combatant. '''Weaknesses: He cannot fight for long periods while he is weakened | None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Energy Cutter:' During his first meeting with Yusuke, Raizen demonstrated the ability to create a blade like beam of energy by flicking his fingers. This attack, which Raizen admitted was casual, was enough to cut a gash into Yusuke's chest. '- Fury Palm Rush:' In his frenzied feral state, Raizen grasps Yusuke's face in his left palm and forcibly drives him into and through the wall of his fortress. He continues to push Yusuke back with a massive burst of his green energy, propelling him across the landscape of his terrain and into a large rock formation, all the while crushing Yusuke's head in his grip. As shown in this move, it is proven that Raizen is able to fly, as he was able to push Yusuke from his throne room tower and force him a great distance away. '- Energy Blast:' Raizen, during his prime, used a blast of white demonic energy, blasting Souketsu backward onto a wall. '- Yogun:' Also known as Demon Gun. Raizen fires a destructive blast of yoki from his index finger. Key: Weakened Raizen '''| Prime Raizen''' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Aizen (Bleach) Aizen's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Tier 6 Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Parents Category:Leaders